


Buddies

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Collage, Community: romancingmcshep, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Stargate, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Like a buddy loves another buddy.





	Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Romancing McShep 2019. Watercolours, finished digitally.

 

 


End file.
